The term “smart cruise control” refers to ‘a cruise control apparatus’ or an automatic speed control apparatus' which keeps a vehicle moving at a constant speed. When the smart cruise control is used, the driver can drive the vehicle at an economic speed within a speed limit without referring a speed meter.
However, in recent years, smart cruise control apparatuses, which automatically adjust the driving speed by sensing the distance from a vehicle ahead beyond the simple function of keeping a vehicle moving at a constant speed, are being developed.
However, an existing smart cruise control just controls the vehicle speed by sensing only the distance from a vehicle ahead, and an entrance into and exit from interchange (IC) or junction (JC).
In addition, when a vehicle travels on an uphill road, the existing smart cruise control allows the vehicle to increase the speed in order to maintain the constant speed, resulting in unnecessary and increased fuel consumption.